


Moments in Our Own World

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Moments in Our Own World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



_There are so many of them.._

He doesn’t startle as a hand lightly brushes his arm while looking at the readouts on the data pad in in his hand.

“Ironhide.”

Ironhide vents a soft sigh as he continues to look at the data in front of him. So many recruits that need training. How many of them have never held a weapon in their life? How does the Prime expect them to be ready to fight?

“Ironhide. Stop looking at that.”

He slants a glance over to Ratchet, he finds his partner pointing at him with a wrench and a mock stern expression on his face. Amusement curls around his spark and into their bond with an answering sense of _love/concern_ from Ratchet.

“Ordering me are you?”

“If I have to.” Ratchet answers as he drops the wrench into a tool chest on the table before coming back to Ironhide and glances at the report on the data pad, before taking the data pad from him and turning it off.

“Jazz can handle that group.”

“I’m the weapons master. I should be the one to train that group, Ratchet.”

“I know and no one doubts your skills. You dealt with Optimus after all. But Jazz has already volunteered his services with that particular group and Prowl granted his request.”

Ironhide’s systems growl softly as Ratchet gently teases the sensors in his arm and puts his arm around Ratchet pulling him closer to himself. He moves his neck slightly to the side to allow Ratchet nuzzle him. Without poking his optic on a sharp edge again.

“Prowl always lets Jazz have what he wants. Fragging indulgent mech.”

“Not always. Now be a good little mech and come to bed. I have some ideas that you might indulge me in.”

“Lead the way.”


End file.
